Pranking the Gaang
by TheEmberGirl
Summary: Toph is bored and recruits-read: blackmails- someone into helping her prank the rest of the Gaang. Trouble will ensured. Warning: contains Cactus Juice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, I know, Iknow. I should be finishing my other stories like Imperfectionist and Breaking Away. But writing humor helps me write better. So let the trouble begin!**

* * *

**Pranking the Gaang**

Zuko was meditating when someone tripped over him.

'Watch-,' he opened his eyes and saw Toph smirking at him. 'Never mind.'

'So Sparky, what are you doing?' Toph asked, knowing full well that Zuko knew she'd tripped on purpose.

'Sparky!? That's even worse than what Aang calls me. And I _was _meditating before you interrupted me.'

'To be part of the group you need a nickname from me, Aang is Twinkletoes, Katara is Sugar Queen and Sokka is Snoozles. And if you ask me, meditating sounds boring, so do want to have some fun?'

'Fun?'

'Yes, fun. Doesn't that exist in the Fire Nation?'

'Well, actually I've never really had time for-,'

'Just answer the question, do you want to have fun or not?' Toph interrupted. 'It's simple; just say "yes" or "no".'

'Okay then, I guess,' Zuko replied reluctantly, he didn't want to get into trouble, but he also wanted to make friends. 'What do you want to do?'

Toph smiled evilly.

'Oh nothing much, just pulling a few pranks on the rest of the gang.'

'I'm not sure if that sure a good idea.'

'Come on Sparky, I'll take the blame, promise. Besides you owe me for burning my feet.'

Zuko thought about her deal for a few moments.

'Fine,' he agreed. 'So what's the plan?'

'Actually I have a few plans, it depends on what you want to do first,' Toph grinned in anticipatation. 'We can; steal Snoozles boomerang and blame it on Momo, spike Twinkletoe's drink with cactus juice or put mud in Sugar Queen's hair while she's sleeping.'

'I'll go with the cactus juice idea,' Zuko said, choosing the plan that was least risky; stealing Sokka's boomerang could be dangerous if they were attacked, and Katara already hated him.

'Alright then, your uncle taught you the make tea right?'

Zuko nodded in confusion.

'Well then, everything's sorted. You make tea tonight, I'll give you the cactus juice and you spike Aang's cup.'

'What if Katara thinks I've poisoned him.'

Toph's grin widened.

'I have an even better idea. Why stop at spiking Aang, we'll spike everyone! We'll work to together; you casually mention something about making tea in front of everybody, I volunteer to get extra water and add cactus juice to it, then you make and serve the tea and make sure you serve me last.'

**A few hours later**

Zuko was shoved out of a bush by Toph, apparently that was her signal for him to begin the prank.

'Er, hi Aang,' Zuko said awkwardly, startling the monk who had been playing with his lemur. Aang turned around as Momo climbed on top of his head.

'Hi Zuko, what's up?' he asked cheerfully.

_I'm about to prank all of you_, Zuko thought before brushing it aside. He was really bad at this sort of thing.

'I'm er wondering if you um wanted me to make some tea tonight.' He blurted out. Toph stepped out of the bushes right on cue.

'Tea? Cool! I'll help; your uncle never got around to teaching me how to make it, but you can. I'll go get the water.'

With take she dragged Zuko back behind a bush.

'That was terrible,' she hissed. 'You call that acting? Even Momo could do better, luckily you're normally that awkward around Aang and I was around to pick it all up.

Zuko grumbled something to do with not having signed up for this.

'Whatever Sunshine,' Toph said pulling him out of earshot. 'Go get your tea stuff while I prepare the water.'

'Sunshine? I thought you were calling me Sparky?'

'I am. But Sunshine suits you better in this mood.' With that, Toph traipsed off to spike the water.

**Half an hour later**

'Come on! Teach me how to make tea.' Toph demanded.

'What? I thought you were just making that up. Besides Uncle is a much better tea maker than I am.' Zuko said blushing.

'Whatever Sparky. Teach me anyway, and then I'll get your uncle to show me how _he_ makes it and see you really are that bad. Besides you burnt my feet, so unless you want to have to piggyback me around for the next month, teach me.'

'Fine, I'll teach you.' Zuko said, chuckling to himself.

**Another half hour later**

'Hmm, doesn't smell bad,' said Zuko, looking at the pot of tea Toph had made. 'But I can't actually taste it because _someone_ used the cactus juice too early.' He gave Toph a glance that was wasted on her.

'Come on,' she said, ignoring his comment. 'Take the pot out there and reheat it before serving everyone. Make it really hot so everyone will had to wait for it to cool down before drinking it at pretty much the same time. Zuko did as she said, he served Aang first. The airbender had been telling a story about something he'd done with the monks before the war started.

'Thanks, Zuko. Ouch that's hot.' He said taking the cup. Katara glared at Zuko but silently took her own cup. He then gave everyone else a cup, making sure Toph was last before sitting down next to her. No one was paying attention to him anymore. Toph turned to Zuko and motioned to him to hide behind a large rock that was conveniently there.

'Aang just took a sip,' she said, joining him. 'It'll all start in a moment now.' Just as she finished Aang airbended himself on a ball.

'Wheeeee!' he cried. 'Look at me Katara I'm flying.'

Katara wasn't faring much better, she poured water onto the ground then smeared the mud all over herself before flinging some at her brother who had been staring wide-eyed at the stars.

'Mud fight!' she called before bursting into giggles. Sokka snapped out of his trance and yelled:

'No fair, Katara you're throwing poison,' his eyes narrowed. 'But you won't get me and Momo!' Sokka turned away from his sister and ran into the temple screaming something about poison and enemy mushrooms.

Meanwhile Aang was still airballing around and saying:

'I'm in the Avatar State, YAY! The Fire Lord doesn't stand a chance. With the power of cheese I'm invincible!'

Haru and The Duke were doing some sort of dance and Teo was spinning his wheelchair around in circles.

Zuko and Toph looked at each other and began laughing.

'See, you do know how to have fun,' Toph said between laughs. 'We should do this again sometime!'

She retrieved her cup of cactus tea and drank it, still laughing.

Zuko spent the rest of the night chasing after Toph and trying to stop her from destroying the Western Air Temple with earthbending.

* * *

**Did you like it. Tell me in a review if you want me to continue this story, or I'll just keep it as a oneshot. It you have any ideas on what Toph and Zuko should do next, Revie or PM me.**

**~HunterofArtemis**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I'd update this yesterday. But it took longer than I expected it to, this chapter is longer than I expected it to be too. Oh well hope you enjoy. Cos this is my last day of freedom (holidays) and woot! I managed to keep my promise about updating before February.**

* * *

**Rocky Relationships**

Toph woke up leaning on someone's shoulder, as her senses sharpened she realized that person was Zuko and that he was still asleep. Grinning to herself she punched him in the arm then shouted into his ear:

'Hey Sparky, wake up!'

Zuko woke with a start, he looked at Toph in concern.

'Are we being attacked?'

'No silly, but the others are waking up, and they might be mad at us.'

'Why?' asked the Firebender before he remembered the cactus juice. 'Right.'

An angry looking Katara marched towards Zuko. Toph's expression read _speaking of the devil_.

'You,' spat Katara. 'Why did you spike the tea with cactus juice? Did you think it was poison?'

Zuko couldn't think of anything to say, luckily for him Toph answered.

'Relax, Sugar Queen. He didn't know a thing, it was me; I figured you could all do with some fun. And you all call _me_ blind, that idiot didn't even see me slip anything extra into the water as he taught me how to make tea.'

Katara softened a little.

'Alright then,' she said. 'But why is he the only person who doesn't have a hangover?'

Toph rolled her eyes.

'Because I drank his cup as well,' she replied. 'Judging by how this place is still standing, I guess he spent the whole night making sure I didn't destroy anything.' She finished smirking at Zuko.

'Fine, but I'm watching you. _Both _of you.' Katara snapped before marching off to "_fix Aang's headache"_

'Thank you,' Zuko said as soon as Katara was out of sight.

'No problems,' Toph replied. 'I told you I'd take all the blame, now you owe me again.'

The exiled prince groaned.

'That's right,' Toph said as if reading his mind. 'We gonna pull another prank.'

**Half a day and two Avatar training sessions later**

'Are you sure this is a good idea?'

'Of course I'm sure, if I make a plan; it's a good idea.'

_Of course, _Zuko though, mentally slapping himself for asking Toph such a stupid question. From the time he spent with her in the last day, he knew she never took anything she said back.

Right now they were crouching behind a rather prickly bush, in fact it was the most prickly one. Toph had asked him to specifically to locate it.

'Now we wait for Sokka to come, I know he'll come, because I told him I heard a flock of fat squirrelmonkeys scampering around here. With all his complaining about not having enough meat, he's sure to try and hunt for more.' She said smugly.

Zuko wasn't convinced.

'We've been behind this bush for half an hour already, and those spikes keep falling on me—oww'

Toph had kicked him, whispering:

'Shh. He's coming.'

A second later Zuko felt, or rather, heard him as well.

'Come here fat squirrelmonkeys,' Sokka was saying in a sing-song voice. 'Come to uncle Sokka.'

Zuko resisted the urge to laugh.

'Is that how he always hunts?' he asked Toph.

'Yes, now shut up.' the Earthbender answered in an irritated voice.

Finally Sokka got into range, Toph grinned, a small rock was bended just in front of Sokka's foot. Sokka screamed as he tripped and fell into the bush.

Owwwwww!' he yelled, before peering back at the place where he'd tripped and seeing nothing but flat ground.

'The bush grabbed me!' he gasped. 'It must be haunted!' with that he ran away screaming about haunted bushes.

Toph and Zuko, who'd watched the whole spectacle though a gap in the bush, burst out laughing.

'His screams,' Toph managed to say between laughs. 'Have you ever heard any girlier screams? Even Sugar Queen doesn't go that high.'

'Well he certainy rivals Ty Lee. Did you see he's expression? He looked like he'd seen a spirit.'

'Hello Sparky, I'm _blind.' _Toph stated with slight annoyance.

'I'm sorry, I forgot.' Zuko said, not sure if he'd hurt her feelings.

'Don't be, Snoozles is much worse. It's like he makes a point of forgetting.'

Zuko didn't know what to say and was saved by the sounds of Aang and Sokka approaching.

'It was that bush.' Sokka said, pointing at the bush they were hiding behind.

'I sure it's not actually haunted,' Aang replied walking up to the bush. 'See—'

As soon as that word left his mouth, he too tripped into the bush.

'Maybe you're right,' he said to Sokka, while brushing himself off. 'We should warn Katara and the others.'

And as soon as they were out of earshot, very human laughter burst out from the bush.

**Meanwhile at the centre of the Western Air Temple**

'I don't believe in this haunted bush,' Katara retorted after hearing Aang and Sokka's story. 'And have either of you Seen Toph or Zuko?'

'They're probably in the all day echo chamber, she was showing him around earlier.' Sokka said brushing her the question off. 'But anyway this bush, it grabbed us. Just don't go near it, who knows what it'lk do next.'

'Alright,' Katara said, just so Sokka would stop nagging her. In reality she was planning to investigate this "haunted bush" for herself.

**Back behind the bush**

The pranksters were just getting bored when Toph felt Katara approaching.

'Sugar Queen's coming,' she whispered excitedly. 'I'm going to get her back for breakfast.'

That morning at breakfast Katara had yelled at Toph for spiking the tea, then told her to find her own food, conveniently there was also not enough food for Zuko either. Toph complied, sneaking into Sokka's room and raiding his stash of food, she then shared what she stole with Zuko.

When Katara approached the bush, Toph who wanted revenge, bent the earth slightly overeagerly. Katara immediately knew it was Toph.

Zuko saw Katara's furious expression as she picked herself up from the bush and glanced at Toph. She gave him a pointed look, _run._

The two of them somehow managed to start sprinting at exactly to same time, but unfortunatly Katara had spotted them and was chasing after them while pulling her water pouch out at the same time. They kept running until they realised that running towards a creek while an angry Waterbender is chasing after them was not a very good idea. However it was too late, as soon as they turned to go another direction, Katara had used the water to freeze them in place. Ignoring Toph she glared at Zuko.

'What's the big idea this time? Was that plant poisonous? it probably was. How did you manage to get Toph to help you. You're a bad influence on a her.'

At this point Toph muttered under her breath:

'_Huh, I think its the other way around.' _

Zuko heard her and smirked.

Katara turned to Toph.

'What did you say?' she asked almost worriedly, as if she'd though Toph had been brainwashed.

'Nothing,' Toph replied. 'It's just you've gotten it wrong. _Again_. He's just gotten caught up in _my_ plot against you for not giving me breakfast. I asked him to point out the prickly bushes so I could avoid them. Then I just choose one and hid behind it; waiting for you. It just happened that I was bored and Snoozles and Twinkletoes got here before you. He was just checking to see where I was, when you arrived, I didn't want him blowing my cover so I dragged him behind the bush too.'

Zuko had to admire Toph's lying skills, they were fit to rival his sister's, except for the fact that Azula had always lied to get him _into_ trouble, not out of it. But he wasn't quite out of trouble yet.

'So why did he ran away?' Katara demanded. 'If he had nothing to do with it.'

'That,' Toph said enunciating. 'Is easily explained. According to both Snoozles and Twinkletoes, you are really scary when you're angry.'

Zuko had to agree with that, especially when she'd stormed into his room and given him a death threat a few nights ago. Katara seem satified with Toph's answer, but judging from her still annoyed expression, Aang and Sokka were in for a rather nasty lecture soon.

As they watched Katara leave, Zuko melting the ice off them, Toph said:

'You know what this means right?'

Zuko knew the answer to his question before he asked it.

'I owe you again, don't I?'

'Yes.'

* * *

**In the next chapter—oh wait, if I tell you I'll ruin the surprise. Just be patient, and I'll try not to keep you waiting too long. Reviews always help! And also please vote on my poll, it's about which story I should write next and is currently in a tied. Until next time, which hopefully won't be that far away**

**~Hunter.**


End file.
